


Playing the Field

by snapefan520



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, HEA because canon didn't give that to us, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of Sex, TRoS spoilers... ye be warned, but no actual character death, but no actual sex, maybe just a little bit crack-fic-y, or is she, rey is being unfaithful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapefan520/pseuds/snapefan520
Summary: Rey has had a difficult time after Exegol, so Finn has taken it upon himself to look out for her.  With interesting results.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Matt the Radar Technician/Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Playing the Field

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow Reylos! We deserve some HEA after the trainwreck ending of TRoS. And after watching Adam Driver host SNL once again, I had a plot bunny that just wouldn't leave me alone. This is a bit crack-fic-y, a bit trope-y, but hopefully a fun little one-shot ride.
> 
> Not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

He wasn't being nosy. Well, at least _not that nosy_. It was concern for his best friend, that's all. At least that's what he told himself every time he had spied on her from the distance.

She was much happier now, and it was such a relief. His carefree Rey was back, and the room lit up whenever she smiled. He'd missed that smile more than anything.

It had disappeared shortly after Exegol, and he had been determined to make sure she was okay.

After the victory celebrations had finally died down, and they'd had time to let reality set in, he'd noticed a definite sadness in her demeanor. She quit going out with 'the gang' (as he liked to call their group of friends composed of Rey, Poe, Rose, and himself), and avoided social gatherings. He initially thought it was the passing of Leia, but he later had his suspicions it was something that had happened on Exegol.

It started by observing her doing her daily tasks... eating meals, working in the hangar, attending Resistance meetings. She never missed any of her daily routine, but she worked simply like she was on autopilot. Her spark was gone.

But a couple of months later, she confided in her friends that she was going on a trip. Maybe getting away was just what she needed.

He gave her space after that, especially when she told them that she was going to Tatooine on 'official Jedi business.' She had to be feeling better, or why else would she want to go to another desert planet after growing up on Jakku. It was a bit baffling to him, but Rey did a lot of things that he didn't understand. He did think that maybe some alone time and a break from everything would give her some peace, or at least some closure. 

But she came back even more morose than before.

He tried approaching her alone, but the look she gave made him wonder what parts of him she might cut off with her new lightsaber. He needed a plan.

It was at this point that he convinced his friends to stage an 'intervention'. _That's what concerned friends do after all_. 

Rey finally opened up and shared everything that happened on Exegol. She explained her connection to Emperor Palpatine. ( _Holy hell... that was her grandfather???_ ). Then she went on to explain about her connection to Kylo Ren. Perhaps sharing a bit too much. He really didn't want to know too much about this bond that Rey and shared with Kylo (or Ben... _or whatever his name actually was._ ) He was just happy knowing that Rey had survived; discussing a kiss was a bit beyond what he wanted to know.

She seemed a little bit happier after confiding in her friends, he noticed, but it also could have been because big changes happened shortly thereafter. Maybe she just needed a distraction.

Four months after Exegol, the Resistance started getting their first transport ships full of former First Order personnel. These were lower level employees that were not deemed a threat, and had voluntarily surrendered to the Resistance. Over half were wives and children, and the rest were lower level labor force and technicians. It was up to the Resistance to vet them and see which ones could go free, and which ones needed to go to Coruscant to await a trial.

Rey pretty much stayed away from the transport ships for a few weeks until one came in that piqued her interest. Finn noticed that there was an odd feeling that hit him when this ship landed. His force abilities weren't strong, but there must have been a force user, or at least a force-sensitive person on that transport. Rey insisted on doing it alone, despite his pleas to accompany her.

Her whole attitude changed after that. He chalked it up to having another Force-presence on the base, since he really didn't have much training yet. (That was definitely something he needed to ask her about when things finally slowed down.)

A few weeks later, he spied her in the distance with a blond haired guy in the hangar. He looked quite nerdy (or geeky... he wasn't sure of the proper terminology.) But his jaw dropped when she gave him a kiss... a quite _passionate kiss_. And that was the moment he started up his surveillance of her once again. ( _Although surveillance might be too strong of a word.)_

After catching her for a third time kissing this stranger, he figured a friendly welfare chat might be in order.

She had a look of panic when he first brought it up, but he insisted he only saw them from the distance, and was just concerned after everything she had been through the past few months. She relaxed a bit at that, and finally confided in him.

He was a former First Order employee, but he had a really low level position. He was the one that was force-sensitive, and she said she could tell he was telling the truth about not being loyal to them. Finn wasn't so sure about it, but he took her word for it. And after all, he was only a radar technician. He couldn't have known much about the inner workings of the First Order.

Finn started to press her about it being a bad idea going out with a former First Order employee, but Rey gave him a pointed look. _Pot...kettle... black_ suddenly entered his thoughts, and he at least had the sense to blush and look down in shame at his hypocrasy. 

Finn gave her some space after this. He didn't want to be _that friend_ that butted in and interfered. He valued her friendship too much for that. Not only that, but she wasn't seeing Blond Nerd as much anymore. At least as far as Finn could tell from spying on her work in the hangars.

But a few weeks later, he caught her in an embrace in a hallway with a different guy. This one was a brunette, didn't have glasses, and wasn't nearly as nerdy, and he seemed vaguely familiar, but Finn couldn't place from where. He still didn't get a good look at the man, but he seemed to have a force signature as well. _Rey must definitely be drawn to guys with some force abilities,_ he thought to himself.

Once again, like the good friend he was, he thought he might need to have another conversation with Rey. It was one thing going out with one guy, but it just wasn't right stringing two of them along. He was a third wheel once, and he took pity on the guys Rey had been seeing. _It was only right, after all._

Rey didn't react the way Finn had expected when he confronted her. She stifled a small chuckle, and her cheeks reddened just a bit. Apparently she was just 'playing the field' _(whatever the hell that meant_ ), and both 'Matt' and 'Randy' knew about each other, and were okay with it. It seemed strange to Finn, but if Rey was happy and they were okay with it, who was he to interfere?

Rey was still pretty young, and didn't need to be serious about anyone at this point in her life. It wasn't like she was looking for a husband right now. And Finn conceded that it wasn't his business if she kept a boyfriend or two (or more). She was allowed to have a few secrets.

After all, Finn had a few secrets of his own. He quietly hummed a little tune as he strolled toward Poe's room, careful to make sure nobody saw him. That was a secret he wasn't quite ready to share with the world, yet.

As he passed Rey's room, he could distinctly hear moaning. And not the bad dream-type-of-moaning. He blushed, and tried to quickly walk away from her room, but stopped when he heard Rey scream,

“Oh, gods, yes Kylo!”

_What the kriff, Rey???_

He never pictured Rey as the kinky type, but now that he thought about it, the quiet ones usually were.

He discreetly entered his lover's room, trying to dismiss the visual image of Rey role-playing having sex with the former Supreme leader out of his head. 

Gross.


End file.
